


Lab Conduct

by FFlove190



Series: Hojo Week 2018 [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Sex, M/M, Oral, PWP, Spanking, scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFlove190/pseuds/FFlove190
Summary: Hojo has a conversation with Hollander about his recent conduct in the labs.





	Lab Conduct

**Author's Note:**

> I've heard rivals have the hottest sex. 
> 
> Hojo Week Day 4: Laboratory Attire
> 
> Unbeta;d

“I have rules for a reason.” Hojo pressed down between Hollander’s shoulder blades. It wasn’t like the idiot could go anywhere with the way his arms were bound, but Hojo had a point to make. Hojo was still surprised at the lack of fat he encountered; every time he expected there to be more. “And you’ve disobeyed them.” Hojo smacked that ass; it jiggled, still taunt and firm from all the running around Hollander did daily. Hojo liked the way his hand stung and the way the ass cheek reddened. “Again.” 

 

“I can do what I want.” Hollander sneared - or at least he tried to. The poor fool was having far too much fun to get into character for the scene. Like always. 

 

Hojo just quirked a brow and refrained from rolling his eyes. Unlike some people in the room Hojo  _ knew  _ how to act. There was a reason why Hollander would never be head of the Research Department - apart from his blatant unprofessionalism and that fact that his only true skill was sucking cock - and that was his inability to suck up appropriately. Sometimes he did acceptable research - except for the part that his discoveries were often impossible to verify because he they were discovered by eating food  _ over  _ the samples. 

 

“You just don’t understand.” Hojo let his finger trail against the cheek of Hollander’s ass, enjoying the way the skin twitched. Most people only saw Hollander’s beer belly, they had no idea that underneath that layer of poor life management was one of the most well-built A Rank scientists in Shinra. He could probably outrun a SOLDIER. 

 

“I never did anything wrong!” Hollander tugged at the bonds and smirked at Hojo. 

 

Hojo wouldn’t take any of that lip. Mostly because he knew that Hollander knew he fucked up, he just wouldn’t admit it. So, Hojo drew his hand back and smacked it against Hollander’s ass. 

 

Hollander gasped and writhed, always responsive. Hojo reached down and fondled that dripping cock. They weren’t using many accessories today - just a belt from Hollander’s pants tied to the headboard. Hollander, of course was stripped bare (that boy didn’t understand hygiene standards a bit) while Hojo was behind him. 

 

It wasn’t quite quick enough to be called a quickie, but it was just enough to let off some steam. 

 

Hojo reached forward and pulled at Hollander’s unkempt hair until that neck made a beautiful arch. Hojo leaned over and whispered into his ear, “Did I tell you you could speak?” 

 

Hollander groaned deep in his throat, it echoed along Hojo’s spine pleasantly. 

 

Hojo moved around Hollander until he was at the other end, cock was hanging out of his pants erect between the buttons of his lab coat.”Maybe this will shut you up, you two bit scientist.” 

 

Hollander pouted like that actually hurt his feelings. He pursed his lips in refusal. 

 

“Don’t be dramatic, everyone is two bit compared to me.” Hojo loosened his hold on Hollander’s hair until he was massaging the big idiots scalp; the response was slightly less pouting. “You’re still my second in command. It’s not like anyone but  _ me  _ has the credibility to call you an idiot.” 

 

Hollander finally smiled a bit with a little shake of his shoulders. His eyes refocused on Hojo’s cock. “I still didn’t do anything wrong.” 

 

“Shut up.” Hojo waited until Hollander opened his lips to push in. He did it gently at first to make sure Hollander was still in the mood, was still willing. Confirmed: a suckle in response. Hojo gripped the back of Hollanders wavy hair began the face fuck. Hollander gagged and his eyes rolled into the back of his head; his tongue was active, his teeth carefully hidden away; drool, shlorping noises, the bed leather belt croaned. “You still have to make it up to me.”

 

Hollander looked up, his eyes watering. Age wasn’t coming gracefully to this man, but Hojo rather liked the wrinkles and touches of gray in his hair. It the man look dignified, like he didn’t get crumbs in Hojo’s petri dishes, like he had finally learned something after all these years. To be fair, age came to so few in the research department that it was a badge of honor: graceful or no: it was a sign that they had survived. The knowledge made Hojo hot. 

 

“You’ve ruined my samples for the last time, Hollander.” The throat around his dick swallowed, it was heavenly. “My cock is the only thing that should be going down your throat in my labs. Do you understand?” 

 

Hollander loved being used and abused. Hojo didn’t know if Gillian taught him that or if it had always been a part of him. Gillian had been a bit of a hellion without Lucrecia so perhaps it was better she had retired early. 

 

Hollander was moaning. Hojo could feel his orgasm building, he warned Hollander and it just made the man groan - Hollander swallowed it all dutifully.

 

Panting, forehead wet with sweat, Hollander looked up at Hojo with need. 

 

“I suppose you deserve a reward for an adequate performance.” Hojo kneeled down, Hollander hungrily following the movement. 

 

Hojo re-adjusted the grip on the back of Hollander’s head and brought him in for a kiss. Kissing Hollander was always pleasant, beard and mustache were the perfect combination soft and ticklish, even if the kiss never was. Hojo’s other hand jacked Hollander to completion. It didn’t take long; Hollander had been teetering on the edge for quite a while now. 

 

And then the belt was off and Hollander cleaned off and they were cuddling in the bed. 

 

Hojo made sure that Hollander wasn’t bruised too terribly - Hojo would heal him later, before morning, Hollander liked to wear the marks for as long as possible - and settled in to read the latest reports from his techs. 

 

“You know that was the best blowjob of your life, Hojo,” Hollander flicked Hojo’s nipple like it would irritate Hojo. And just like every time, it did.

 

“We’re old men now,” Hojo kept his voice cold, “We don’t have the stamina to go another round. Go to sleep.” 

 

Hollander just laughed. “You ding me for wearing open toed shoes to the labs but you wear your labcoat into bed. Sounds like a double standard.” 

 

Hojo rolled his eyes. “Unlike you I change coats after every experiment. Now go to sleep before I feed you a sleeping pill.” 

 

Hollander smiled like he won, and his beard tickled Hojo’s side as he settled more comfortably among the pillows with an arm around Hojo’s waist. Soon the idiot was asleep, like they didn’t work 24/7 to advance the knowledge of humanity; a solid warmth and unchanging person.

 

Hojo would never admit to anyone, even himself, how much he liked it.


End file.
